In Black and White
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by the Black and White Ball...JUST ADDED Fight or Flight a Spinelli piece with SpinDine implications
1. Breadcrumbs

**In Black and White:**

**_Breadcrumbs_**

_This is a GLo one-shot set AU fluff piece set during the BW Ball...this was inspired by the hybrid of the Chuck/Jenny storyline in the Gossip Girl Episode "The Handmaiden's Tale" as well as the GH spoiler of two lonely hearts getting together in the Wyndomere Barn..._

--

She heard the stories of the lavish parties thrown by the Cassadine family for years though she had never been old enough to go to one. Now at the age of nineteen Georgie Jones was thrilled that Nickolas Cassadine was planning a lavish Black and White Masked ball.

She entered the lavish ballroom dressed in a black gown, her brown eyes hidden beneath her mask. She though back to when she was in that room last, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber's first wedding. It was two years to the date, Halloween 2005; she was seventeen and dating the love of her life, Dillon Quartermaine. _'Dillon would have loved the ball'_ she thought to herself but shook it off. This was a night where magic filled the air that anything could happen. With her Mask Georgie Jones could abandon her good girl image for once in her life and cause some mischief.

--

Logan Hayes held his mask up to his face and turned to where he thought his date Lulu Spencer stood. He looked and she wasn't there, however from across the room he spotted a blonde figure dressed in white laughing it up with Damian Spinelli.

'_She drags me here just to run off with that geek...just great.'_

Logan was pissed off. He had been dumped on by Lulu one too many times and that night was the last straw. He didn't want to leave the island right away as a storm was approaching. He threw back a drink and went to look for someone to make it worth his while.

--

Georgie spotted her mark. Like all the other guys there he was dressed in a black tux with a white tie. There was something different though, he looked out of place, too rough around the edges to be at such a fancy party. He spotted her too and headed in her direction.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at a party all alone," Logan asked.

"How can you say I'm pretty when I'm wearing a mask," Georgie asked.

"I just can tell," Logan said.

The light's flickered in the old ballroom.

"I hope the power doesn't go out," Logan said.

"Is someone scared of the dark," Georgie teased.

"No," he said, "just that would ruin the party wouldn't it."

"I guess," Georgie said, "but I mean a blackout in a place like this you could do allot of damage."

"You're not the killer that is on the loose are you," Logan asked.

"No I'm not a killer,' Georgie said, "I'm just up for a bit of fun that's all."

"What kind of fun," Logan asked as some masked servant of Nickolas's handed the duo flashlights.

"Hide and seek," Georgie said.

"But how will I find you," Logan asked.

"I'll find you," Georgie said with a bit of danger in her voice, "all you have to do is lead me to you with a trial of breadcrumbs."

"Breadcrumbs," Logan questioned.

Georgie smirked and untied Logan's tie dropping it to the ground.

"Breadcrumbs," Georgie said.

Logan smirked. He had never seen this side of Georgie Jones before and he liked it.

The lights flickered again as Logan headed away from the girl. After taking a few steps he discarded his jacket for her to find. He then decided to make his way out to the stables. As he got closer to his destination he removed one shoe, then the other, then his socks...he didn't plan on totally stripping...he had some shred of dignity. As he reached the barn he removed the last piece of clothing he planed on removing...his mask. Lying it in front of he barn he entered leaning against the wall in a devil may care kind of way. Soon Georgie reached him and smiled.

"Logan Hayes," Georgie said, "who would have thought."

"Excuse me," Logan asked.

"I mean Lulu has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she," Georgie asked.

"Lulu who," Logan said reaching for Georgie's mask and removing it, "It's always been you Georgie."

"Seriously," Georgie asked.

Logan smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly the sky opened up and rain began to pour.

"So now what," Georgie asked.

"What do you mean," Logan asked.

"Do we wait out the storm," Georgie asked, "or go back into the ball soaked."

"I could see the look on their faces now," Logan said, "when Logan Hayes enters the ball soaked, shoeless and without coat and tie."

"They'd know you've clearly been up to no good," Georgie said, "we stay then."

Logan kissed her again.

"I could go for that," Logan said.

"And when the rain passes I'm sure that they'll find us," Georgie said, 'after all you did leave a trail of breadcrumbs."

Logan smiled as the two lonely hearts became one in a barn on a night where anything could have happened and did.

**THE END**

Hope you liked


	2. A Wingman's Tale

**_In Black and White:_**

**The Wingman's Tale**

_I was thinking of an idea for a Milo/Leyla fic but this popped into my head instead...SpinDiene and Georgie/Milo... it's a re-write of Oct 29th I hope you like_

--

In the land of cyber space Damian Spinelli was a rock star. People loved him, wanted to be him. However in real life that wasn't the case. He hadn't had any real experience in love other then a one sided crush and a one night stand. Jason Morgan in all his business just told him to look for a date for the Black and White ball on his own. He was terrified so standing in the lobby of Harberwiew Towers he took out his cell phone.

_'Please be there,'_ he thought to himself.

To say Milo Giambetti was his friend would be an understatement. The cyber assassin and the bodyguard were former rivals to win Lulu Spencer's heart and after she broke both men's hearts in her choosing of Logan Hayes the two men became mild acquaintances. Spinelli knew Milo worked for Sonny Corinthos and knew Sonny was out of the country and was MIA, he hoped Milo would be there.

"Hey Spinelli," Milo's voice sounded.

"How did you know it was me," Spinelli asked.

"Caller id," Milo said.

"of course," Spinelli said, "I'm the Jackal I should have realized...anyway are you away with Mr. Corinthos Sir at the moment or are you free to help the Jackal out."

"It depends," Milo said, "what do you need."

"I need a wingman," Spinelli said, "you see I'm planning on going to that Black and White Ball that fair Lulu's brother is throwing and well...the Jackal doesn't want to go alone."

Milo was jealous. He wished he snagged an invite to the gala. It was sure to be the party of the century.

"Ok," Milo said, "I'll help you."

Spinelli told him to pick him up at the penthouse.

--

Meanwhile at Kelly's.

Georgie Jones looked at her watch. She hoped that Lulu Spencer wouldn't have run off like she did. She wished that Lulu would have clocked in earlier so she cold go find Spinelli. The young waitress was smitten with the young hacker and she was pretty sure the whole town knew it but her. Then it hit her, what if Lulu had already asked him.

Lulu entered the diner and smiled apologetically at her frienemy and co worker.

"You should have been here fifteen minutes ago," Georgie said.

"I-I'm sorry," Lulu said, "I had ball stuff to take care of."

Georgie gave Lulu a curious look.

"So," Georgie said, "which one of your many boyfriends have you asked to be your date this time."

"Logan," Lulu said.

At that Georgie's face lit up.

"Really," Georgie said, "I'm so glad."

Lulu rolled her eyes. This was a first, no one approved of her dating Logan Hayes the bastard son of Scott Baldwin.

"So," Georgie asked, "Does Spinelli have a date."

"I don't think he does," Lulu said.

"Well he will soon," Georgie said jumping up and leaving the diner almost running over Logan as she left.

--

Spinelli and Milo got off the elevator at the hospital.

"What's your plan Spinelli," Milo said, "practice your pick up skills on patients."

Spinelli shook his head as he nodded over to a young blonde in scrubs.

"Mr. Jackal," Nadine Crowell said smiling, "what are you doing here...did you come to check up on my sister."

Milo looked at the hacker and the blonde confused.

"Nadine Crowell this is my friend Milo Giambetti," Spinelli said, "Milo this is Nadine."

"Crowell," Milo questioned, "as in that nurse who was killing people."

"That would be my kid sister," Nadine said, "we are nothing alike."

"Anyway," Spinelli said, "the Jackal is ready for rejection...so be as harsh as you want..but..well...there is this Black and White ball being held and well...your new in town and all and..."

"Are you trying to ask me out," Nadine asked.

"Like I said," Spinelli said, "be as harsh as you want."

The young nurse smiled.

Spinelli thought it was a good sign while Milo took a few steps back to give them space.

"I've never been to anything formal before," Nadine began.

Georgie stepped off the elevator and was surprised to see Spinelli there talking with the young nurse she herself had met just hours ago. She then spotted the young bodyguard and smiled.

"Hey Milo," Georgie said.

"Georgie," Milo said smiling. He always felt bad for the young Jones girl, living in her sister and Lulu's shadow.

"So it's a date," the duo heard Spinelli saying.

"Yes it's a date," Nadine said before getting back to work.

Spinelli tried his best not to make himself look like a complete and utter fool as he did a little happy dance before turning to where his wingman stood with Georgie.

"Say Milo," Georgie blurted out, "ate you going to the ball with anyone."

"No," he said.

"Would you like to go with me," Georgie asked.

"I'd be honored," Milo said.

--

**THE END**

_I hope you like... _


	3. The Birthday Surprise

**In Black and White**

_(6PM)The Birthday Surprise_

* * *

_Except for the fact it was my birthday  
my stupid birthday-Aly and AJ_

--

_'Another Year Gone By'_ Thought Maxie Jones as she stepped off the launch and on to Spoon Island.

It was the eldest Jones sister's 21st birthday a day she had been thinking about for months. She planed on hitting the clubs with her boyfriend Cooper, to party it up into the wee hours of the morning, able to drink legally. However plans were made to be broken.

It was stupid of her to have made that bet with Logan Hayes, what killed her the most is that the bet didn't kill Logan's relationship with Lulu Spencer but instead made it ten times stronger. She made a face as she say that pair from across the room. Then another couple caught her eye.

Georgie, Maxie's younger sister was deeply in love with Computer Hacker Damian Spinelli, in fact he was the first person she had genuinely fallen for since the supposed love of her life Dillon Quartermaine. Georgie was so close to asking Spinelli out but was too late. Because of that she was at the ball on the arm of her sister's ex.

"Why did you bring me here," Cooper whispered.

Georgie eyed Spinelli from across the room before smiling at Cooper.

"You want to make Spinelli jealous," Cooper said, "don't you?"

"Is it that obvious," Georgie asked.

Cooper watched the hacker laughing at something his date Nadine Crowell was saying then turned back to the brunette and nodded.

"Yea it is," Cooper said.

"I was also thinking that maybe," Georgie said eyeing her sister, "you'd ask Maxie to dance."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Coop," Georgie said, "she still likes you and besides it's her birthday."

In the short time that Cooper had known Maxie they talked some, made love even more, yet he didn't know that October 31st was her birthday.

Maxie watched her sister talking to Cooper and she rolled her eyes.

_'How could she do this,'_ Maxie thought, _'She knows I still like Coop. and it's my birthday...I didn't know she had a bitchy bone in her body.'_

She suddenly observed a mysterious man entering the scene. He walked up beside her and smiled at her from beneath his mask.

_'Man he has a gorgeous smile,'_ she thought shaking off the thought. She still loved Coop didn't she; she wanted him back...right.

-

Johnny Zacchara was a man on a mission. He needed to protect Lulu Spencer from his awal father. He knew she'd be at the ball, so he needed to get in, whatever it took. He spotted a man on the docks not knowing that this man was none other then special prosecutor Scott Baldwin. He knocked out Scott so he could steal his invitation and sneak into the ball. It was then he spotted her dressed in black looking miserable.

_'Maybe if I escort this girl then I can go unnoticed,'_ he thought walking over to her.

He smiled at her and she seemed to notice.

"Are you here with anyone," he asked.

"No..Why," Maxie asked.

"Well then tonight's your lucky night," he said, "I would be honored to have you as my date."

She loved his confidence and although he was wearing a mask she could tell he was a hottie and would defiantly make Cooper jealous.

"I'll say yes," Maxie said, "but you have to do me one thing first."

"Name it," Johnny said.

"Tell me your name," Maxie simply said.

"Johnny," he replied, "and yours."

"Maxie," she said.

'Well Maxie," he said taking her hand, "shall we head to the ballroom."

Maxie nodded at this beautiful stranger who gave her the best birthday gift of all, hope.

_'Happy Birthday to Me,'_ she thought as she left with Johnny to begin a night she would never forget.

--

**THE END**

_Ok from this one on I'm going to say what 'Hour' of the ball my fic was inspired by (if they were inspired by an hour)_

_Hope you like the Johnny/Maxie pairing..._


	4. I Could Have Danced All Night

**In Black and White**

_(6PM)I Could Have Danced All Night_

* * *

_I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
and done a thousand things I've never done before. –My Fair Lady_

--

He was still a bit apprehensive about being at something as formal as the Black and White Ball. He wasn't that socially inept, and was shocked that he was able to even secure himself a date with the seemingly sweet one, his new Angel of Mercy Nadine Crowell. However Damian Spinelli had ulterior motives for attending. He was still deeply in love with his Blonde One, Lulu Spencer and though she was attending the ball with the Unworthy One Logan Hayes the young hacker was intent on keeping an eye on her, least the Crabby Commando slip up or if heaven forbid the Warped One Johnny Zacchara decided to crash the party and cause the citizens of Port Charles worlds of hurt.

--

How was he to know that both his Blonde Ones would be wearing white gowns that bared a shockingly similar resemblance to each other? As he spotted the blonde in white from behind he began to ramble.

"Seemingly Sweet One I beg you not to be mad at the Jackal but," He began but paused, "I-I asked you here not just to be nice but so that I can use this event to spy on someone else...please don't be mad at the Jackal but..."

It was then the blonde turned around. It wasn't Nadine but had in fact been Lulu.

"The Jackal so needs to keep his mouth closed," Spinelli said.

Lulu shook her head. It was obvious how much her best friend cared for her though she was getting annoyed that he still obsessed over her knowing she only wished to be friends.

"Nadine really knows ho to pick a dress huh," Lulu began trying to lighten the mood.

Spinelli smiled.

"You look nice by the way," Lulu said.

"Thank you Blonde one," Spinelli said.

As they stood alone in the hall a spark flashed in the young blonde's eyes as she smiled at her friend.

"Do you think your date would mind if I asked you to dance," Lulu said.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Spinelli said, "will the unw—Logan try to pummel the Jackal if he sees me with you."

"Logan knows that you're my friend," Lulu said, "and if he does something to hurt you again I'll dup his ass so fast."

Spinelli smiled. He was glad to have his best friend back.

Soon the music began again from the ballroom again and could be heard echoing through into the hallway. Lulu took Spinelli's hand and the two began to waltz. Lulu was surprised at how well he could dance, she was impressed. Spinelli was just on cloud nine to be as close to Lulu as he was in that moment. However that moment of perfection couldn't last forever. The song ended just as the young friend's lips were inches apart from each other. Lulu pulled back.

"I-I have to go," she said, "Logan is waiting for me in the study."

Spinelli nodded as he watched the love of his life walk away once more.

_'The night is still young'_ he thought as he turned to head back into the ballroom to see his own date.

--

**THE END**


	5. The Anniversary

**In Black and White:**

_The Anniversary-_

_Ok this SpinLu fic ...very much AU...please enjoy_

* * *

_525,600 minutes..._wow had it really been that long since her life changed dramatically. Ever since November 1st 2007 Lulu Spencer had left the town of Port Charles, New York, not looking back.

_'It should have been me,'_ she thought thinking back to the bloodbath that was the Black and White Ball, _'It was all because Anthony Zacchara wanted me dead...but instead all those innocent people died.'_

Lulu Spencer needed to be back on the anniversary, so on the evening of October 31st 2008 she sat on the docs looking across the lake and onto Spoon Island where her brother lived, where it all happened.

The night began magically enough, her and her date Logan Hayes arrived on the island, and though at first people gave them disapproving looks they were defiantly warming up to the notion that Scott Baldwin's son made her happy. She was having a blast, dancing with her dad, boyfriend, she even shared a dance with her good friend Damian Spinelli, a moment that haunted her memory all this time.

By nights end the fairytale turned into a nightmare as Nadine, Georgie, Logan, Elizabeth, and many other innocent people were murdered.

She kept track of the aftermath for a while...Mac Scorpio was found dead...Cooper Barrett was arrested for murder and it was stated that he was one of the hostage takes from the Metro Court incident. Maxie Jones Devastated committed suicide, she was pregnant at the time...her brother Nickolas was in an asylum, Lucky fought to keep Cam and Jake from going into foster care...he won...but there was never news on the two people she wanted to know about...her dad and her best friend.

She pulled a flask from her bag and took a drink. Lately alcohol had been the twenty year old's best friend even though she was still underage. She pulled a strain of her now dark brown hair from her eyes and leaned back.

_'I wonder what happened to him,'_ she thought

--

In those exact 525,600 minutes Damian Spinelli had changed. The night of the ball he lost not only his date the seemingly sweet one, the fair Nadine but Georgie Jones as well. This was also the last time he saw his Lulu. He feared the worst that she died without a trace, her body decomposing under the water. It was then that he began to disconnect himself from the world. He turned himself off from all emotional attachments much like his mentor Stone Cold, although his was deliberate and not neurologically. He also finally learned to ride a motorcycle and shoot a gun after much practice. He now resided in a room above Jake's much like his mentor had years ago. The big difference however was that the young man wasn't a criminal but instead was very much a do gooder, a vigilante.

He didn't know what compelled him to take his bike down to the docks that night. As he got there saw the moonlit silhouette of a frail female figure. He thought that's what he needed, a damsel in distress to save on the anniversary of the evening he lost three of them, four counting Elizabeth.

-

She could hear the sounds of a bike. She wondered if it was Jason Morgan, wondered what the enforcer would tell her after her year absence.

"Excuse me," a male voice said...it was deeper, more matured then the voice she knew back then but she could recognize it none the less.

She was frozen, she didn't know what to say or do.

"S-Spinelli," she weakly stammered.

He did a double take at the dark haired beauty crying in the moonlight.

"Blonde One," he said in his former boyish voice, "well you're not a blonde one now but..."

He embraced her. She felt safe in his arms like nothing and no one would hurt her again.

"I-I thought you died," he said.

"I let people believe that," she said, "I-I needed to get away...you look good by the way."

"You do too," he replied, "except..."

"You wish I were still Blonde," she asked, ""I had to change it after Nadine died because Zacchara thought she was me...I couldn't look at myself anymore."

"I like the new look," he said, "I was going to say you looked cold."

He took off his leather Jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"So," he asked, "how long are you here."

"It depends," she said.

"Long enough to go to Kelly's to catch up," he said, "coffees on me."

"You don't drink coffee," she said.

"I do now," he said.

She smiled at him and allowed him to take her hand and prop her up on his bike.

She didn't know if this reconnection would last on just this night or lead to something more, but whatever happened she was glad that in this moment to have her Jackal back.

--

**THE END**

Also if you like my Ball Series and want more check out

**_Dance Away the Night_** by:_ jayhogartismyangel_


	6. Fight Or Flight

**In Black and White:**

_Fight or Flight-_

I don't own GH though it is my muse of the moment...

--

* * *

_'When faced with a situation there are two options, Fight or Flight'_

This notion ran through Damian Spinelli's head as he stood in the ballroom full of the panicked citizens of Port Charles. This was supposed to be a big night for him, his first real date. Sure he only asked Nadine Crowell to the Black and White Ball so that he could spy on his fair one Lulu Spencer but as the hours passed he was defiantly feeling for the new blonde in his life. Maybe it was the fact that Nadine and Lulu were dressed identically or maybe he was ready to move on...he wasn't sure.

The room was dark except for a few candles flickering and the name Anthony Zacchara was being said by everyone and anyone. The DA of Darkness Ric Lansing was found stabbed by a sward and everyone was sure that the Demented Denison of Darkness was behind it. It was in this moment he realized that Nadine was gone. Only moments ago when was sitting on the couch wearing Lulu's necklace. His date explained that Lulu and her traded places so that she could talk to Johnny.

Spinelli knew that Lulu was who Anthony wanted and he preyed that Nadine wasn't grabbed as a case of mistaken identity; it had been happening a lot that night. It was then he would have to choose...

_Flight_

No he wasn't fleeing the scene like he had a year ago when he and Lulu were captured by alcazar and his minions of Darkness...where upon being rescued by the man now known as Stone Cold he fled back to his Granny's. No, this time he was fleeing to find his fair one, he was going to be her hero even if it killed him in the process.

He spotted her being held captive by the Demented Denison of Darkness himself. After going back and forth with the man Spinelli had to make another choice. Fight off Zacchara and probably die or flee with Nadine.

_Flight_

The young lovers ran through the darkened halls of the castle. Spinelli thought of the old horror movie cliché Virgins Never Die. He silently cursed his tryst in OR4 that summer with his date's psychotic younger sister. They were running when suddenly they rounded the corned and came face to face with a figure. Thinking it was Zacchara Nadine took action wielding a fireplace poker. She stopped realizing it was Jason Morgan.

Spinelli was glad that Stone Cold was there to save the day yet again. He begged and pleaded with his mentor and dear he say, friend to let him fight. He was sick of fleeing and looking like a wimp, he wanted to man up and save the day.

Jason rejected his offer and led the young adults to the stables. When they arrived Spinelli noticed the Maternal One Elizabeth Webber hunkered down in there holding a pistol. Jason told him the best thing he could do was to guard the woman. He at least wanted to take the gun from Liz but Jason told him no. He felt emasculated that the fair Elizabeth was the one wielding a weapon and the Jackal wasn't.

Nadine out of breath told him he wasn't a wimp. He saved her live, Zacchara was about to kill her.

"But," Spinelli said to her, "The Jackal chose flight...he ran away instead of fighting off the Demented Denison of Darkness."

"Sometimes Mr. Jackal," Nadine said, "the best way to fight is for the hero to choose flight."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't mind the audience of the Maternal One at the moment, the moment when Damian Spinelli realized he wasn't a wimp but a hero.

-

**THE END**


End file.
